


Never Have I Ever

by KingCrowleysLittlePet_666



Series: The Walking Dead Oneshots/Stories [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alcoholism, F/M, Groping, Jack Daniel, Loss of Virginity, Smirnoff, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vodka, Whiskey - Freeform, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666/pseuds/KingCrowleysLittlePet_666
Summary: The Reader decided to check out a cabin that she found while out the night before. After she finds two unopened bottles of liquor in the cabinets, she gets a little curious as to what they taste like. However, she can't just share it with herself, so she asks Carl if he is wanting to try some. He reluctantly agrees. After they drink a bit too much, things get a bit out of hand.





	Never Have I Ever

The hot sun shone brightly on your exposed shoulders. As you left the Grimes’ residence, prepared with your large, tan satchel, you made your way towards the back end of the Alexandria fence. Rick and some of the other group members were out searching for supplies for that bastard Negan. Not you, though. You were supposed to stay in the supply room and count two or three times before they got back. When you were halfway through the counts, you decided to take a little ‘break’.

A mile or two away, in the middle of the woods, there lay a rotting cabin with blood that painted the outside and dust that covered the furniture and flooring like a blanket of snow. You had discovered the building while on one of your midnight escapades. Normally, when you were bored in the middle of the night and in need of something to do, you would explore the near regions of Alexandria, mostly to get some fresh air and expose yourself to a world outside of the community, no matter if it was littered by monsters. However, you never collected supplies at night. When you found that cabin, though, you felt as if you had found the jackpot and planned to travel to it the upcoming day in order to scout it out. 

You crept to the same spot in the fence you used to escape from at night. There was a junk pile near the corner of the community that was stacked high with old, deflated tired, cinder blocks, and pieces of rotten and broken wood, all of which had grass growing out of them. You had taken the liberty of stacking those broken objects on top of one another to give yourself leverage to get over the fence. 

Looking behind you, you made sure that no one was around to spot you going over the fence before you took the time to climb the pile of trash, hanging onto the side of the fence as you did so. You then hoisted yourself over the top, dropping down onto the ground with a grunt and a thud, landing on your knees. Standing up, you brushed the tiny sticks and dirt off your knees before venturing through the forest in search for the cabin. 

The woodland area was silent aside from your steps which rustled the leaves beneath you. You hummed and tried to concentrate on where you were in order to find the target location. You had to weave through the trees until you smiled triumphantly upon locating the building. 

The cabin was the same as it had been the night before - baren and slowly breaking. Walking up to it, you could see the insides from the dusty window. It looked naked. You still grabbed your knife that was nestled inside of your belt to keep yourself ready for anything that the world could have given to you. As you wandered over to the wooden door, you kept yourself alert and held your knife tight enough to keep it from falling from your grip. 

For a couple of seconds, you pressed your ear to the door, hearing nothing but the wind that tickled your calves. You reached down to the door handle and turned it, opening the door and entering the darkness. A cough escaped from your throat as you inhaled a decent amount of the dust that drifted in the air. You waved your hand around and watched the particles fly away. The cabin was a two room building with a simple interior design. A fridge sat near the far wall along with a stove and three counters and cabinets, two cots were nestled near the front door, a couch and antiqued television were in the middle and a dining table with three chair sat right beside the kitchen set. To the left of the front entrance sat a door that, you assumed, led to the bathroom. 

You closed the front door and immediately made your way to the bathroom door. Instinctively, you knocked on it and waited. As you moved your hand down to open the door, a loud  _ bang _ was heard from the other side of the door, followed by loud growls. The  _ bang _ made you jump, your heart leaping into your throat. You panted and growled, nose crinkled as you glared angrily at the door. Right then, you decided to ignore the walker that was inside and check out the rest of the space in the cabin first. 

The cots were bare and useless. There was nothing of importance near the television and couch. The dining table was nice, but proved meaningless. The fridge and the cabinets were the ones that you were excited to look at. A smile fell on your face as you opened up the cold fridge, but frowned and gagged when the stench of something rotten reached your nostrils. You immediately slammed the fridge shut and covered your mouth, holding the contents still within your stomach. The gagging episode was something that you had tamed within half a minute, but the smell still lingered inside of your nose. Hell, the aroma that was present inside of the fridge was worse than the rotting smell of flesh that the walkers emitted on a daily basis. Once the feeling of bile in your throat vanished, you shook your head and cautiously walked over to the cabinets that hung beside the white fridge. You were rather careful when you laced your fingers around the metal handles and pulled them open, slowly. To your surprise, there was still a small amount of food inside the first one. The sight of the canned vegetables and fruit cocktail made a smile appear in the corner of your lips. You grabbed every one of them and stored them away in your satchel before you closed the brown cabinet door. The second one contained some spices that made you shrug. You grabbed them just in case. The third cabinet was the one that made you smile widely. Inside, on the shelf, sat three bottles of liquor. One of them was open and on its side. You ignored that one but grabbed the unopened bottle of Jack Daniels and Smirnoff. You stared at them. You had never had a taste of alcohol before, but you had always wanted to try some. Now that the world had ended, you figured that it would be as good ‘a time as any. You stuffed them into your satchel, underneath the canned food. 

It was then that you took the time to consider if you should even deal with the walker and take a look at what was inside the bathroom. Even though you didn’t want to face the dead bastard, you knew that it would be a good idea for you to examine every crevice of the place so that you don’t have to come back. The walker had stopped banging on the door when you began to examine the cabinets. You walked over to it cautiously and grabbed the doorknob, turning slightly. When you let out a breath of air, mentally preparing yourself, you threw the door open and stood a couple inches back from the doorway. The walker’s dead eyes bore into your soul as he twisted his body towards you. He stumbled in your direction. When he got close enough to you, you cringed and grabbed onto his shirt, balling it up in your fist and pushing his body the best that you could against the wall. With one, swift motion, you imbedded the knife into the walker’s head. His mouth hung open and his arms became limp. As you pulled the knife out of his head and backed away, he fell to the floor. You glanced at your knife and cringed at the blood that coated your blade. You grabbed the collar of the walker’s shirt and wipe the blood on it before putting the knife back in your belt. You then walked to the bathroom and began to search through the small room. You searched the counter that the sink was installed in, finding one roll of toilet paper and searched in the medicine cabinet to find Ibuprofen and Midol. You smiled and put both of the bottles inside of your satchel and closed it. Overall, you thought that it was a rather successful trip. 

You left the cabin knowing that you would never go back there and with that, you were content. The way back to the camp didn’t take as long as it had getting to the actual cabin. Getting inside always proved to be the difficult task, but in the end you always climb over. A tree was located directly next to the fence. You found your way up the trunk with your upper and lower body strength and clung to the branch that levitated over the fence. You climbed across the thick branch and, once you were right above the fence, you lowered yourself down and grabbed the top of the fence, grunting as you fell down to the tires and wood. You landed with a groan. 

Brushing yourself off, you carefully looked around before you smiled. It was then that you had decided that you were going to put the supplies in the correct storage locations before you did anything else. As you went throughout Alexandria, putting the newly found provisions in their designated location, you made sure that you kept the liquor at the bottom of your satchel. As you were getting ready to leave the food cache, you were stopped by a familiar figure. You gasped and placed a hand over your heart. 

“Carl, you scared me.” You shook your head. 

Carl raised his brows. “What were you doing in there?” He asked. 

You raised your brows and bit your lip. “Um...just...putting supplies that I found away.” You whispered.

Carl sighed. His shoulders slumped. “You went outside the fence again, didn’t you?” 

You hesitated before you nodded. “Look, I’m sorry. I found this cabin and I found some food.” 

“You could have gotten hurt.” 

“But I didn’t.” 

“But you  _ could _ have.” Carl said and walked closer to you. 

You shook your head. “I’m fine Carl.” 

“You could have asked me to come with you.” 

You rubbed your arms. “Well, I didn’t think you would say yes.” 

“It wouldn’t hurt to ask.” 

You look down in shame and your cheeks turned a bright shade of red. Carl looked at your expression and shook his head. 

“What did you find?” He asked, shifting from one foot to the other. 

You glanced up at him and looked back at the cans that you had just put on the shelf. “I found some canned vegetables and fruit cocktails. Also some toilet paper, just, like, one roll, and some pain medicine.” 

Carl nodded. “Next time, ask me.” 

You blushed brightly, cheeks turning a bright shade of red and chest heating up. “Okay.” You whispered. 

“Do you want to come play a boardgame?” 

“No, actually. I can’t. I still haven’t done what Rick asked me to do.” You said. “But tonight.” 

“I can help. What do you need to do?” 

“Do some counts.” 

“Yeah, I have nothing else to do. I’ll help.” 

“Sweet, thanks.” You smiled. “Let me just put my satchel up and then I’ll be right back.” 

Carl nodded. “Alright, hurry back.” 

You nodded and then ran to the Grimes’ house. The alcohol clinked against one another in the bag. You held the bag in your arms to try and get the noise down. You ran up the stairs of the house to the room that you slept in - it was right next to Judith’s Nursery. You got down on your knees and put the satchel underneath the bed. Once that was done, you got up and ran back to Carl. For the rest of the day, you and Carl put the supplies away, and then played board games, talked, and read comic books all until later that night. 

Rick and Michonne returned later that day, just as the sun was setting, with the rest of the group and the supplies that they collected. Carl never told them that he found out you snuck out of the fence, which you were thankful for. The five of you, Judith included, sat down at the dining room table as a family and talked, smiling and laughing and having a normal night like you weren’t being controlled by a madman with a bat. It was nice and peaceful. However, ever since you got the bottles of whiskey and vodka, you were excited to try them.

As soon as everyone retired for the night, you went under your bed and grabbed the satchel. You kept watching the door and feeling the butterflies in your stomach grow. The bottles clinked against one another as you moved them out. You opened up the vodka bottle first. However, just as you had opened it, you raised your brows. You smiled and put the bottle back into the satchel. You got up and held the bag gingerly in your arms. Slowly and quietly, you made your way to the door and opened it up, looking up and down the hallway. It was quiet and you hoped that everyone was asleep. Softly, you made your way two doors down, to the right. You didn’t even bother to knock as you entered. 

Carl slept with his back towards the door, chest rising and falling with his steady breathing. His hair was draped over his shoulder and cascaded down his back. You closed the door soundlessly and walked over to his bed, setting the satchel on the floor. You sat down on the edge of the bed and pressed your hands against his shoulder, leaning close to him so that you could whisper. 

“Carl,” You said and shook him lightly. “Carl, wake up.” 

Carl’s eyes slowly opened. He jerked up and groaned. You smiled and chuckled lightly. He rubbed his good eye with his fist. “(Y/N)?” He questioned. You nodded. “Is something wrong?” 

“No, I just wanted to show you something that I found today while I was out.” 

Carl sighed. “Can’t it wait until the morning?” He groaned. 

You shook your head. “No. I really wanna try it with you.” 

Carl furrowed his brows. “What is it?” He said and reached over, turning on the lamp. Both of you squinted, getting adjusted to the light. 

You shook your head and grabbed the satchel. You opened it and smirked as you pulled out the Jack Daniels and Smirnoff. Carl squinted and raised his brows. 

“Is that alcohol?” He asked with a frown. 

You nodded. ‘Yeah. I’ve always wanted to try it.” 

Carl uncovered himself, revealing his night wear - a black tee shirt and boxer shorts - and moved closer to you. He grabbed the Jack Daniels and looked over it. He looked around. 

“Do you wanna try it with me?” 

“I don’t know.” He said, tone nervous and uneasy.

“We can sneak out and go to the house that I used to live in with Carol. That’s completely abandoned.” 

Carl bit his lip and hummed. He looked at you, sighed, and nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go. Just be quiet so my dad doesn’t catch us.” 

“Alright.” You smiled and put the bottles back into your bag and stood up. You held the bag close to you so that the bottles didn’t hit one another. 

Carl stood up and walked to his dresser. He pulled out a pair of night pants and put them on. Once he was done, you and him made your way out of the room as silently as the two of you could and then out of the house. Carl was the one that closed the door carefully. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked in a quiet voice as you made your way three houses down to the house you used to share with Carol. 

You rolled your eyes. “It’ll be fine. We will drink a little bit and then be back before they even realize that we are gone.” 

Carl sighed. “Alright, I’m trusting you.” 

You smiled and walked onto the porch, examining it before going up the door. You opened it and gestured for Carl to come. Once he entered, you closed the door. 

“Let’s go upstairs to my old bedroom.” You gestured up the stairs. “It’s the first door on the right.” 

Carl gave a nod in understanding before leading the way up the stairs of the abandoned house. You could remember vividly the times that you and Carol spent in the house before she decided to leave. You would bake cookies together, talk about ‘girlie’ topics, and just have fun being around each other. It was a blessing in disguise that she left because that meant you had to move into the Grimes’ house - wanted to, as a matter of fact, so that you wouldn’t live in a house all by yourself. You weren’t ready for that yet. 

Carl entered the room and noted how it closely resembled his when it came to looks. Your old room had a full sized bed in the middle of it with nightstands on either side of it. Near the door sat a white dresser with four drawers. Then on the far side of the room, there sat a brown desk with a chair to match. When the two of you entered, that was when you closed the door and ran to the bed. You turned on the lamp and giggled, pulling the two bottles out and flashing them to Carl. 

“Okay, okay, which one do you want first?” You asked. 

Carl walked over cautiously and sat down on the bed next to you. “I...I don’t know.” He said. “Whichever one you want.” 

“Alright,” You set the vodka down and opened the Jack Daniels. You sniffled it and furrowed your brows. “That smells...weird. Here, you try it first.” You moved the bottle towards him. 

Carl shook his head. “No, you’re the one that wanted to try it.” 

You sighed and brought the bottle to your chest. “You have to promise me that you’ll try it too.” You held out his right hand, sticking your pinky out. 

Carl looked at you with an uneasy expression before he sighed and hooked his right pinky with yours. “I promise.” 

You let out an unsteady breath before you closed your eyes and downed a decent quantity of the amber colored liquid. As you swallowed, you felt the liquid burning your throat. You pulled the bottle away from your lips and held it into your mouth, cringing as it went down the rest of the way. Once all of it was out of your mouth, you began to cough wildly. Carl furrowed his brows and reached over, patting your back. 

“Are you okay?’ He asked you, continuing to pat your back. 

You nodded and cleared your throat. “It burns.” You said. “It tastes weird but good.” You said, handing him the bottle. 

Carl was more hesitant than you were. He glanced between you and the bottle several times before he finally took a small drink. He tilted it up, took a swig, and then pulled it away from his mouth. When he swallowed it, he cringed just as you had. 

“That  _ does _ burn.” He said. “But...but you’re right. It tastes good.” He took another drink, not flinching at the burn like he did last time. He hummed. “I like it.” 

You shrugged. “Maybe I’ll like the vodka.” You said and reached over, opening the bottle. You sniffed it again, revealing that the liquid inside the bottle had no smell. It got you wondering whether or not it was actually vodka. You took a drink and cringed wildly. The burn was there, but it was stronger than the Jack Daniels. The taste, however, you found, was better than Jack Daniels. You hummed and drank again. You coughed after you swallowed. “I like this one.” You said. “Do you wanna try it?’ You drank. 

Carl shook his head and coughed. “I think that should be enough.” He began to cap the bottle again. 

“Come on,” You say with a smile and drank some more. 

“But what if we get drunk?” He asked. 

“We won’t.” You shook your head and chuckled. “Don’t worry. We’ll be fine.” 

Carl shook his head. “Well, it  _ does _ taste pretty good.” 

Carl took off the cap from the whiskey and began to drink again. 

  
  
  


“You...you...ya know what we need to do?” Your words were slightly slurred. The bottles of alcohol sat between your legs and Carl’s. Quarter of the whiskey was gone and a quarter of the vodka had been drunk as well. 

Carl hummed and raised his brows, closing his eye. “What?’ He asked, voice equally as slurred. “What….what we need to do?” 

“We need to play never have I ever.” 

“What’s that?” He asked. 

“My friend’s friends use to play it all the time. We say something that we have never done and if the other…” You paused. “Oh yeah! If the other person has done it, then they put their...finger down or something.” 

“Our fingers are up?” 

“Oh, yeah. Five fingers to start out with. Whoever gets down to no fingers loses.” 

Carl hummed for a while before he nodded. “Let’s do it.” He held up five fingers. You did the same. “You go first ‘cause you know how to play.” 

You nodded. “Okay. Never have I ever...wore pigtails.” 

Carl kept his five fingers up. “I’m a boy. I don’t wear pigtails.” 

“Some did when I was little.” 

“Really?” 

“Either that or they were really ugly girls. I don’t remember.” 

Carl smiled and chuckled. “Alright, my turn. Um…” He tapped his chin. “Never have I ever owned a dog.” 

You put a finger down. “Crap.” You grumbled. “Um…” You stared at the bedsheet for a full minute before you shook your head. ‘I can’t think of anything.” 

“I got one, I got one.” Carl waved his hand in front of him. “Never have I ever kissed anyone.” 

“Me neither.” You shook your head. 

“You haven’t?’ Carl questioned. 

“Of course not.” 

“I figured you would have at least kissed one person before.” 

“Why do you say that?” 

“Because you’re so pretty.” 

A blush fell onto your cheeks. ‘Aw, thank you. You’re pretty...handsome too.” You bit your lip. “You can kiss me if you want.” 

Carl raised his brows. “Really?” 

“Yeah.” You giggled and set the bottles of alcohol on the side of the bed. “Kiss me handsome.” 

Carl nodded, his face turning equally as red as yours. You leaned forward, placing both of your hands on the sides of his face, being gentle around the bandage that was wrapped around his eye. You and Carl closed your eyes, leaned in and pressed your lips together for a gentle kiss. The kiss sent tingles running through your lips and allowed chills to run down your spine. Carl was the first one to pull back. He giggled giddily. 

“Your lips taste weird.” 

You blushed. “So do yours.” 

“But I like it.” He smiled. 

“Me too.” 

The two of you hummed as you lingered in the same position, noses touching one another before you pulled away only an inch, settling yourselves again. 

“Your turn.” Carl said and gestured to you. 

He had five fingers, you had four. 

You thought about it. “Never have I ever  _ French _ kissed anyone.” 

“What’s the difference between that and regular kissing?” 

“French kissing uses, like, tongue.” 

“Ew.” 

You giggled and nibbled on your bottom lip. “Can I French Kiss you?” 

Carl bit his lip, but shrugged and nodded. “Sure.” He said. “If you want to.” 

You nodded and smiled, moving closer to him, kneeling on the bed. You pulled him onto the bed as well so that he was in the same position as you - kneeling. You wrapped your arms around his neck and tilted your head to kiss his lips sweetly once again. Carl firmly placed his hands on your waist and kissed you back, closing his good eye. It wasn’t long before you opened your lips, running your tongue against Carl’s bottom lip. The grip on your waist tightened slightly as you felt his shudder. He slowly opened his mouth and that was when his tongue poked out, meeting yours. You whimpered as Carl brought your body flush against his. He forced his tongue into your mouth, which caused a gasp to fall from your mouth. Your hands moved gently from behind Carl’s head, down his neck, and to the material of his shirt. You fisted the tee before he pulled away from you, a long line of saliva connecting your lips. You were panting slightly as you opened your eyes and Carl did the same. You pulled away from him and sat on your thighs while he got situated, crossing his legs over one another and stretching. 

You blushed and smiled at him. “Did you like it?” You asked. 

“Yeah,” He responded. “I really liked it.”

You nodded slightly and held up four fingers. Carl stared at your hand before he brought up his five. 

“‘Kay, your turn.” You said and decided to sit with your legs crossed. 

Carl eyed you up and down before his gaze landed on your chest. “What’s it like having those?” He asked and pointed to your breasts. 

“That’s not a Never Have I Ever.” You said and pointed at him, giggling. 

“Oh, sorry. Never have I ever touched...those.” He said. 

“You mean boobs?” 

“Yeah, boobs.” 

“They’re fun.” You giggled and lowered a finger. 

Carl’s face had never been more red in his entire life. His cheeks were the color of bright red roses. The Adam’s Apple in the center of his throat bobbed as he swallowed nervously. 

“Can I touch them?” 

“Huh?” Your eyes were wide and red painted your cheeks. 

“I-I…” He swallowed anxiously. “Can I touch them, please?” 

At the sound of innocence and sensitivity that laced his words, your cheeks became redder than before. You could see how serious he was in his gaze. Glancing down at yourself, the thought of him touching you made you shudder. You were slightly skeptical about it but, in the end, you nodded slowly. “Okay.” You whispered to him. 

Carl lowered his hands and nodded in understanding. He moved closer to you and you did the same. He lifted one of his hands, gently pressing it against your left breast. The red on his cheeks spread to his nose and neck. You could tell that he was awkward about the whole situation, not knowing what to do. A small, shaky breath escaped your lips as you moved closer to him. 

“Squeeze it lightly.” You whispered.

Carl looked at you for reassurance before looking back down at his hand, squeezing your left breast. A gasp fell from your lips. Just as he was about to pull away, you shook your head and stopped him. 

“Keep going. Keep going. That felt good.” You nodded, staring at him in the eye. 

He licked his lips and began to gently massage your breast. You hummed and leaned your head against his shoulder. You let him continue the action for a couple of minutes before you grabbed his other hand and placed it on your right breast. Carl glanced up at you and copied his movements with the right breast. You hummed, eyes closed, and bit your lip. You could feel shivers running throughout your body as your nipples became hard and erect, protruding from your thin nightshirt. Carl eyed then before grazing his thumbs over both of them. You arched your back into his hands and let a small moan pass through your lips. Carl’s eye was wide and you looked up at him with lust blown eyes. 

“Never have I ever...had sex with anyone before.” 

Carl stared at you. “I haven’t either.” 

“Do you…?” 

“Do  _ you _ …?” 

You nodded immediately. “Yes.” 

Carl smirked. “Me too.” He said before kissing you roughly. 

A gasp fell from you at the sudden collision of your lips followed soon by a whimper. Carl moved forward, pushing you lightly back onto the bed. Your back hit the bed and you instinctively spread your legs. Positioning his body between your legs, Carl reached his warm hands down to the hem of your shirt and began to push it up. Before he could take it off, you sat up and pulled the shirt over your head, exposing your breasts. Carl looked down at them with wonder in his eyes. Again, he massaged them, thumbs brushing over your erect nubs. Carl pressed himself against you. You let out a cry of surprise as you felt the outline of his erect member against your thigh. 

“C-Carl,” You moaned out. A whimper fell from your lips as you ran your fingertips underneath the material of his tee shirt. This prompted him to toss the shirt onto the floor, exposing his chest. 

Leaning down, he connected your lips once again, closing his eye. It wasn’t long, however, before he pulled away and began to trail kisses down your jawline and your neck. The lingering kisses caused heat to pool in your lower stomach. As Carl got lower with his kisses, traveling down the valley between your breasts and to your stomach, you lifted your hips needily. He held them down with his rough, yet gentle hands. He kissed around the waistband of your shorts. 

“Please Carl.” You begged with a whimper. 

“Calm down, (Y/N).” He reassured you and hooked his fingers onto the clothing and pulled them off with one swift motion, throwing them on top of your shirts. The outside of your pink panties was damp with your arousal. Carl ran two fingers over the front of your underwear, eliciting a moan from your throat. “You sure are wet.” He couldn’t help but smirk. 

Your heart raced and you bit your lip, lifting your hips in a wordless beg. Carl pushed your hips down against the bed. 

“Stay.” He said. 

“But I need you. I  _ want _ you.” You said and sat up and began to paw at his pants. “I want you to take these off.” 

Carl chuckled deeply at your desperate attempts. He pushed down his pants and shuffled out of them, tossing them to the side with the rest of the articles of clothes. His erection was outlined notably in the boxers he wore. You swallowed, the nerves starting to get to you. 

“Ne-Never have I ever...seen a dick before.” You admitted. However, you hooked your index fingers onto the waistband of his boxers to prepare yourself to be the one to push them down. For an instance, you closed your eyes to mentally prepare yourself. Finally, when you opened your eyes, you pushed his boxer shorts down, his erect cock springing free from the restraints. A gasp fell from your lips as it bounced until it stilled. You looked at Carl and he was blushing profusely. You looked back down at his cock and hesitated before you wrapped your hand around it, stroking it slowly, wrist moving up and down at an even pace. 

Carl let out a feral growl, followed by a moan. Your ears perked up and you blushed brightly, knowing what you were doing was right. You began to stroke his member at a quicker speed, glancing up at him to see his reaction. His mouth hung open in pleasure, eye closed, and his chest was heaving up and down rapidly. He opened his eye and grabbed your wrist. You whimpered as you were pushed back onto your back. Carl smirked at you and grabbed your panties, slowly pulling them from your wet center. 

“Never have I ever seen a vagina before.” He mumbled as he pulled the panties down the rest of the way before tossing them onto the floor. You closed your thighs, whimpering. Carl shook his head, however, and wrapped his fingers around your thighs, pushing them open. He stared at your glistening, wet folds and then looked back up into your eyes. He moved up your body so that both of his hands were planted firmly on either side of your head. 

Carl took one of his hands and trailed them down your body, stopping at your mound. Your heart was pounding in your chest from the anticipation and want and need. Carl then trailed his index and middle finger down your lower lips, the tips of his fingers accumulating the slick that dripped from your needy pussy. A shiver ran down your spine. 

“Please Carl,” You begged. “Please, I need you.” 

Carl removed his hand and placed it back beside your head. He nodded and sat up slightly. He grabbed his cock, stroking it lightly, grunting as he pressed a hand to your thigh, spreading it further. You watched as Carl guided his member to your opening. You felt yourself tensing. You placed your hand firmly against his chest, causing Carl to stop and look at you with with a mixture of worry and intoxication. 

“Wait, just…” You trailed and let in a light amount of breath, closing your eyes, before you opened them and nodded. You relaxed. “Okay.” 

Carl waited a couple of seconds to make sure that you were good to go before he pressed the head of his cock to your entrance. You gasped, but he rubbed your thigh to comfort you. It made you go deeper into relaxation as he began to slowly push into your tight warmth. You fell back onto the bed, gasped, and covered your mouth with one hand. He grunted. 

“God, you’re so tight.” He said. 

Halfway in, you shook your head. “Stop, stop.” You said. 

“Are you okay?’ He asked, glancing at you with a panicked expression. 

“Yeah, let me just...give me some time.” 

Carl nodded and let out a breath. He shifted so that he was hovering directly above you, arms on either side. You lifted your legs and wrapped them around his waist, followed by you wrapping your arms around his neck. He gave you small kisses along the corners of your lips. After you were able to adjust to his size the best that you could, you gave him a small nod. 

“Keep going.” You whispered. “Slow.” 

Carl nodded and buried his face into your neck before he slowly began to inch his way deep inside you. A groan fell from your lips as he stretched you out. You began to pant when his hips were flush against yours. Again, you took some time to adjust to the size of his shaft. Carl was panting, his hot breath coating your neck. 

“Move.” You whispered to him, lips right next to his ear. 

Carl nodded and began to slowly pull out before thrusting back in gently. The sensation of his tame thrusts was rather uncomfortable to begin with, the stretching of your walls giving you the mixture of pain and pleasure that you were experiencing. A grunt escaped from Carl’s throat each time he thrusted into you. His nose was pressed against the side of your neck and his body was pressed up against yourself like a blanket. 

Soon, the stretching feeling seized and vanished completely, the feeling of pleasure and euphoria only existing as Carl moved inside of you. You arched your back, mouth hanging open as you moaned. 

“O-Oh God. Oh, fuck.” You cursed and clawed at Carl’s back, causing him to hiss and lift himself up with his hands. 

“You’re so wet. So warm,” He hummed. “Feels so good.” 

You nodded in agreement. “M-More.” You begged. “Faster.” 

Carl glanced up at you, sweat covering his brow and his hair fallen like a sheet over his face. He nodded and began to quicken his movements, earning a loud moan from you. You let your arms rest at your sides as your hands fisted the bedsheets so tightly that your knuckles turned white. Your breasts bounced up and down with the force of his thrusts.

“Shit.” You moaned. 

Carl smirked as he glanced down at you. He bent down and kissed your lips lovingly, closing his eye. You whimpered as you did as well. As he pushed his tongue into your mouth and began to stroke yours, you could feel the pressure building in your lower belly. A gasp fell from your lips. 

“C-Carl. I think...I think I’m getting close.” You moaned into his mouth. 

“Me...Me too.” He said as you could feel his cock twitching inside of you. 

You panted and wrapped your arms around him. “I’m so close. I’m….faster. Please.” 

“Please what?” He asked and chuckled. 

“Please go faster.” You begged with a needy voice. “I wanna cum. I want to cum.” 

Carl, with his chest heaving up and down heavily, nodded and let his speed increase by the second. His thrusts were becoming sloppy and frantic, signaling his soon approaching release. The sounds that filled the room were an orchestra of moans, gasps, groans, and skin slapping against skin. Carl grabbed your left thigh and spread it further than it was, thrusting deeper into your wet cunt, hitting the exact spot needed to throw you over the edge. You gasped as you cried out in marvelous pleasure, your walls convulsing around Carl’s member. Carl growled as he pulled out of your dripping hole, stroked his cock, and moaned loudly as he came hard on your lower stomach, balls clenching, the white strands bright and glossy against your sweat covered skin. 

You laid in the bed, chest moving up and down at a rapid pace, sweat covering your entire body. Carl looked down at you and collapsed in the spot next to you on the bed, breathing equally as hard as you. Your pussy still quaked from the aftershocks of your orgasm as you were pulled into an embrace. Glancing up, you saw Carl, eye closed. A smile appeared on your face before you closed your own eyes, burrowing yourself underneath the bed sheets, bringing Carl with you. He opened up his eye and looked at you, smiling a goofy smile. 

“That was awesome.” He said before he close his eye again. 

You nodded. “I agree. Really….really awesome.” A yawn escaped from your throat as Carl pulled you closer. You tapped his chest. “Turn off the light.” You said. 

“Oh, kay.” Carl tiredly opened his eye and turned around, facing the lamp that was beside the bed. He turned it off, letting the room flood with nighttime darkness. You knew that you would be able to sleep easier under those conditions. Carl returned to his normal position, arms wrapped around you underneath the blanket. “Goodnight (Y/N)...” He hummed. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Carl.” You smiled, words slurring together. 

The two of you, wrapped in one another’s arms, fell asleep within no time. 

  
  
  


In the morning, you wanted to kill the fucking sun. The bright light shone through the window of the room, hitting your head and making you awake from your slumber. As you did so, however, your head began to pound with a pain powerful enough to kill anyone. A whimper fell from your lips as you pulled a pillow over your head and covered it. Beside you, you heard some rustling, causing you to open your eyes and look next to you. Carl had his naked back turned to you and was breathing lightly. A sigh escaped your lips. You sat up, the blanket falling off your back and chest. With your eyes closed, you shook his shoulder. 

“Carl,” You groaned. “Wake up. We...we fell asleep. We gotta go before they find out we’re gone.” 

Carl groaned, but didn’t move a bit. A sigh fell from your lips as you opened your eyes. Despite the fact that your brain was pounding inside of your head and begging to get out, you kept them open so that you could see. You shook him harder. 

“Goddammit, Carl, wake up.” You groaned. 

Carl groaned as he opened up his eye, immediately closing it as it was met by a light. He sat up and rubbed his eye. “What?” He grunted and looked at you, barely opening his eye. Once he caught a glimpse of your naked chest, however, he stopped and frowned, eye wide. 

“We gotta go.” You said. 

“(Y/N)...” Carl said in a quick and frantic tone. “Why are you naked?” 

You frowned and looked down at yourself. You let out a scream and grabbed the blanket to cover yourself. You pulled away from Carl and fell off the bed, causing the blanket to cascade off of his body. He looked down at himself and grabbed a pillow, covering his exposed privates. 

“Why am  _ I _ naked!?” 

You began to panic and hyperventilate. “What happened last night!?” 

“I think we got drunk.” Carl said and looked at you straight in the eyes with worry. “I told you this would happen and you told me this would be alright.” 

“Shut up, don’t blame me.” You said. ‘But...but after we got drunk...did we…?” You looked up at him. 

He frowned and his eye widened. “ _ Did _ we?” He asked. 

“Oh my God, we fucked.” You covered your mouth. “Try to remember what happened.” You closed your eyes. You could remember faintly the love making session that had occured the night before. There was a lot of vodka that you drank that night and it led to a game of… 

“Never have I ever.” Carl said. “We played never have I ever and things escalated from there.” 

“Holy shit. Oh my God, what if I get pregnant?” 

Carl’s eyes widened at the mention of pregnancy. “Don’t say that. You’re  _ not _ going to get pregnant.” 

“Carl, I can’t even remember last night that well. All I know is that we drank, played a game, and slept with each other.” You shook your head. 

“I said I loved you.” 

You raised your brows. “You did? When?” 

“At the very end of it.” 

“Did I tell you I loved you too?” 

Carl gave you a nod and you sighed, rubbing your head. “Do you?’ He asked. 

“What?” 

“Do you love me?’ 

A blush fell across your face as you gave a small, hesitant nod. “I do.” You said. “You?” 

“I love you too.” He said. “But...the pregnancy thing…” 

You sighed and stood up, keeping yourself covered. “I don’t know.” You said. You moved the blanket off your body, but it stuck to your stomach before shifting. You furrowed your brows and felt your stomach. You cringed when you felt a sticky substance all over the lower part of your stomach. “Is...is that semen?” You asked. 

Carl raised his brows. “On your stomach?” 

You nodded. “Yeah. I’m...I’m guessing I’m not pregnant. I’m really sticky though. Why couldn’t you have aimed somewhere else?” 

Carl blushed brightly. “I was drunk.” 

“So was I.” You sighed and sat down on the bed next to him. “I did my first...everything last night. My first kiss, my first time, and all of it while I was drunk.” You scoffed. “What a waste.” 

Carl shrugged. “We had fun, though, didn’t we?” 

“Yeah,” A chuckle fell from your lips. “I guess we did. I just wish I could remember it.” 

Carl nodded. ‘Yeah, me too.” 

You bit your lip. “Is it going to be awkward between us?” You asked. “Because...I really don’t want it to be. I mean, I did mean it when I said I loved you, but I didn’t think it would escalate that quickly.” 

“Alcohol sucks.” 

“Yeah, never again.” You shook your head. “But...are we going to be different?” 

“Hey, I meant it when I said that I loved you too, but…” He trailed. “Since our drunk selves told each other, why don’t we just agree on a fresh start? I like you. You like me. We can start from the beginning and not rush through it this time.” 

A smile appeared across your face. “And no more alcohol.” 

“No more alcohol.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I like that.” You said with a nod. 

Carl smiled. ‘Good.” He said as he reached over and pressed a kiss to your nose. “Now, we should probably get back. We’re probably going to be in a lot of trouble.” 

“Yeah, you’re right.” You said as you searched around the room for your clothes. Once you found then, you began to get dressed, back facing Carl. Carl did the same with his clothes, his back facing you. 

As soon as you two were done, you picked up your satchel and wrapped it around your shoulder and grabbed Carl’s hand. The two of you walked out of room, leaving the alcohol bottles behind. 


End file.
